iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Iwaku Mythos Characters
Admin War and previous The Three princes Rory *Rory The most conservative and thoughtful of the princes. Rory was, like Asmodeus, an angel who took heed of Gabriel's exploits and came to Iwaku out of curiosity, bringing his brother Orochi and his student Kitti with him. Rory was a loyal servant of the king and an advisor in all philosophical and political matters. He helped both Asmodeus and Rory in the last days of the Noob Wars, defending the C-Box realm and gaining favour from the king. He also aided the king's paranoid witchhunt of the criminal known as Mr Nobody (an event which Asmodeus used to oust the king from Iwaku). This was the start of the enmity between the two princes which would one day escalate into the Admin War. But if there was one thing that Rory learned from the king's madness, it was the power of the Goddess (for the Muse featured in many of the king's delusions, and was the cause of Mr Nobody's crimes against the state). Rory soon became the leading expert on study of the Goddess Engel and her powers of inspiration. His ongoing agenda was to bring the Goddess into a bodily incarnation, and to this end he became a studious man of wisdom, carefully directing his followers and gaining power over time, space and the dream-realm. He always remained on middle ground between Confluence and Reality-Bending, choosing to learn the wisdom of each in his quest. This enlightenment led him to eventually be crowned as Iwaku's new king. Asmodeus *Asmodeus The fiercest and most impulsive of the princes. Asmodeus was an angel who took notice of King Gabriel's deeds in the Noob Wars. Bored of his life in the heavens, Asmodeus chose to fall, throwing himself down the stairway from heaven into Iwaku. There he became bound to service of King Gabriel, defending the Roleplay realms and ensuring their dominance over all the land. He advocated increasing control of the population, increasing restriction and hierarchy, even going as far as to take territory from the King and speak on his behalf. Some say that Asmodeus deliberately conspired against King Gabriel, using his propaganda machine to exaggerate the king's madness (the state manhunt for the criminal Mr Nobody became a source of public embarassment for the king). By the time Gabriel passed away, Asmodeus had already stolen public support from him and stood at the head of a fanatical cult. He soon began experiments in zombification and mind control of the Iwaku Masses. Through his efforts, Asmodeus became a vessel for Confluence, the powers of unity and realism that ran through Iwaku. So it was that he set himself up at an early stage as the polar opposite of Paorou-Sama. Paorou-Sama *Paorou-sama Both hailed as hero and despised as villain, the ruler of the Kingdom of Insanity is (and continues to be) one of the major driving forces in the Iwaku Mythos. Being the current holder of The Sword of Iwaku and one of the confidants of the old king Gabriel Zero pretty much put him in this position. The ISAF Arsenal *Arsenal (Iwaku) Ryker *Ryker Like many state leaders, Commandant Julius Ryker began his life as a ruthless terrorist. The ISAF was his brainchild - a mercenary force drawn from the disillusioned and adventure-seeking around the globe. In his rise to power he crossed paths with both the Bread Cult and the ARC, winning recognition through superior firepower and forays into cloning and lycanthropy, among other things. Eventually he was targeted by SPECTER, a global intelligence agency hunting him for his many war crimes. To escape them he faked his own death and then allied with the Bread Cult - a move that proved decisive in frustrating Asmodeus at the start of the Admin War. Mguffin The Shapeshifters Lycan Queen *Lycan Queen Lycan Queen was the leader of the initial rebellion that freed the Shapeshifters from vampire oppression. She became a leading figure in Iwaku after the talks at Venun Hill, which ended the Cult Wars. But Lycan still feared for her people, and as the Admin War loomed she pledged allegiance to Asmodeus - a choice which would bring her into conflict with many old friends, including her lover, Jack Shade. Trance Kitsune Trance Kitsune, a fox-shapeshifter, was one of Lycan's lieutenants, helping her to run the guild. But despite this, she shared a great personal friendship with Prince Rory (some even say they were related). At the start of the Admin War, she was actually onboard Rory's ship - a clash of interests that caused more than a little mayhem. Eventually, at Temple Island, she returned to the Shapeshifter Guild and took charge of tending to the wounded Lycan Queen. She subsequently died with her in the Tower Massacre. Psychosis L. Neurotica *Psychosis Psychosis was a friend of Porg's. She joined the Shapeshifters near the dawn of the Admin War and dinstinguised herself heroically in the final battle, transforming into her 'Mutt' Form, a Transformer-sized canine, that harassed the Bread Cult. She was injured at the end of the War and taken to safety by Gary and Norman, eventually saving them in return as Iwaku fell apart. Myrnodyn *Myrnodyn Myrnodyn, a canine-shapeshifter, was one of the scientific geniuses of the guild. After the alliance with Asmodeus, Myrnodyn went to work at the Sci-Fi Tower, where he helped in bringing the Legacy Battleship to a battle-ready state. Some legends say he was secretly in league with Rory all along and transferred the access codes that allowed Rory's forces to steal the Legacy. The Neutrals Jack Shade *Jack Shade Despite his mottled history, Jack Shade is renowned as one of the great heroes of the Iwaku era. He was initially Asmodeus's right-hand man, a zealous fanatic who helped bring the A.R.C. to dominance. But Jack Shade became a rogue element after Asmodeus abandoned him in a key battle of the Cult Wars. Forming his own faction, Jack Shade skirmished with the other cults and sold his soul to inherit arcane powers. Eventually he secured a contract with the ISAF with a huge sum of gold and with their support fought his way to a confrontation with Asmodeus on Temple Island. Here he used his arcane powers to beat the angel in combat and make him renounce his evil ways. Jack Shade reminded Asmodeus of his responsibility to Iwaku and the dream of a golden paradise. So it was that Asmodeus and Jack Shade were reunited as joint-commanders of the ARC. But it did not last. As Rory's forces began to win ground, Asmodeus and Lycan called for a truce, but Jack Shade refused to yield. For the sake of political advantage, Asmodeus conspired with Rory to remove the radical elements from their respective armies. Asmodeus tricked Jack Shade into an ambush that got him killed, thus preserving the peace between the two Princes. Porg *Porg Porg is the name assumed by three travellers: Jack, who came from lands beyond Iwaku, and Gary and Norman, who both hailed from Iwaku itself. Fused as a single entity, and wielding a power later named 'Soul Arts', Porg entered Iwaku during the Cult Wars, where he saved Jack Shade from a revenge attack by Asmodeus's Ego-Zombies. Jack Shade was impressed by Porg's skills and recommended him to the Shapeshifter Guild, where he quickly became a personal bodyguard to Lycan Queen, aiding her in the Venun Hill talks. But when Lycan Queen pledged allegiance to Asmodeus, Porg refused to take sides in the conflict. He deserted the Shapeshifters and tried to find Jack Shade again, crossing the wartorn lands of Iwaku. During his travels he learned something about Iwaku - about the Cycle that governed its narrative. It seemed that Porg was somehow immune to the course of history and the unfolding of events within Iwaku. He was powerless to affect his environment. Feeling an outcast in every sense, Porg left Iwaku behind and headed out into the wilderness once more. Though some legends say he returned to battle Paorou at the climax of the War, using his immunity from the Cycle to ambush the mad king. It is said he stole the Sheathe of the Sword of Iwaku and thus deprived Paorou of his best defence in the final duel. Palonis *Palonis Though not of great standing or reputation, Palonis has been elevated to legendary status in the years following the Admin War. The reason for this was that it was he who killed Asmodeus - alone, with no help and no army by his side. Palonis was a ninja who trained on Mount Gosai, where King Gabriel once studied. He then became an ally of Weavel, the cult figure who was assassinated at the start of the War. Driven to find the killers and ensure that justice was done, Palonis fought as a lone crusader throughout the War and eventually cornered Asmodeus at Nerf Castle. There he gave his own life to deal a fatal blow to the Dark Lord. Palonis remains a symbol of objective judgment and lone principles. Grumpy *Grumpy Grumpy arrived in Iwaku during the Admin War, a soldier-necromancer dealing in arms. But though he began as an opportunist, the terrible events of the War taught him humility and gave him a cause to fight for. He was believed lost during the fighting in the Cult Quarter, but later arrived at the ARC Towers with the other refugees during the peace talks between the Princes. He distinguished himself by crossing the warzone and saving Asmodeus after he was knocked unconscious in the Bread Cult charge. By this good fortune, Grumpy was present with Asmodeus on the Legacy during the final hunt of Paorou. He witnessed first-hand Asmodeus's defection to Paorou at the end of the War, and duelled with him twice. Finally, Grumpy fought Asmodeus at Nerf Castle after he killed WMD, and though Grumpy also lost his life he used his final powers to infect the Dark Lord with a spell that plagued his mind with guilt-ridden nightmares. The Seekers Captain Nic *Captain Nic Orochi *Orochi (Iwaku) Warmaster Death *Warmaster Death Former Alpha Legion Space Marine. Vicious in close quarters combat, commander of Forces stationed on the Barship Torsty *Torsty Darkness *Darkness Soulless *Soulless The A.R.C Emissaries Zeon *Zeon Tyler Crane *Tyler Crane Ozgood Ozgood was the top sharpshooter in the Shapeshifter Guild. He distinguished himself through zealous service to Asmodeus in the Admin War, assassinating key targets and joining Asmodeus personally on several raids. For his efforts he earned a promotion to Captain of the Torment, piloting the vessel in the climactic battle. But Ozgood became the victim of Asmodeus's final conversion to Paorou's side. He was killed when Paorou destroyed the Torment, betrayed by Asmodeus and plunging to a fiery grave. Kimama Satinka Kimama was originally the head of a feminist cult in Iwaku, but the Cult Wars cost her greatly and forced her to align with the Shapeshifters. After the alliance with Asmodeus, Kimama became the leader of a vampiric entourage that guarded Asmodeus and Lycan Queen, reporting to the Alpha-Zombie, Zeon. Her skill at capturing sacrificial victims aided in the summoning of the Demon Coatlbara. She was a radical voice during the peace talks and fought savagely in the final battles. But she, like many others, was killed during the Tower Massacre, along with the ARC vampires. Angelic Dreamer Angelic Dreamer was a leading figure in the ARC Propaganda Corps, manipulating the media and putting a positive spin on the Corporation's public image. She was promoted following Chopsticks's execution, and served alongside Thaddeus Dayne, the ruthless propaganda officer who slandered the other princes throughout the War. Finally, she was involved in the peace talks and helped see them through to the declaration of a truce. She was then killed in the Tower Massacre. Jonas Jonas was the top pilot in the Corporation, leading the research and development of the Promise and the Legacy flagships. At the height of the War he piloted the Promise and helped to destroy Razilin when he turned against Asmodeus. But he, like Ozgood, died at the helm of his ship as Paorou destroyed the ARC ships with the Sword of Iwaku. Kris Kris began as an ardent disciple of King Gabriel, believing passionately in his cause and helping him consolidate Iwaku. But when Gabriel left, Kris was devastated and spent the ensuing Cult Wars in a quiet depression. She did not surface again until the rise of the ARC Corporation, where she found in Asmodeus a new source of inspiration. She served as his general for many years, commanding fantasy creatures and extending the power of Asmodeus. Finally, she came under direct attack from Prince Rory's forces. Confronted by Rory, Chaos and Jack Shade, Kris surrendered and confessed her reasons for joining Asmodeus. Rory convinced her that she was following the wrong leader, and so Kris joined with Rory and fought for peace. She followed this cause to her grave, dying on the airships in the final battle. The Dreamers Fluffy *Fluffy Kitti *Kitti Chaos *Chaos Through a series of events, Chaos became tied to Iwaku as a Counter Guardian to Iwaku. As a result Chaos is a very powerful reality bender possessing a large amount of powers. Ironically, most of those powers are from one of his favorite stories of all time. His main weapon is the use of Projection Magic: A magic that allows him to reproduce copies of things both regular and magical. He mostly uses this for copying the magical weapons of history and the weapons the various citizens of Iwaku. While still potent, Chaos' copied weapons aren't as powerful as the originals. Extended periods of intense projection magic can begin to destroy Chaos from within however so he cannot go so far as to copy things such as the Sword of Iwaku. Chaos can use projection to fire the weapons he copies like arrows or physically wield them himself. If Chaos cannot use the weapon he projects he can download techniques used by the original wielder to make up for this. This allows Chaos to use any weapon he's copied to some extent. Chaos' strongest reality bending power is his Reality Marble: Unlimited Blade Works, which is yet another power from his favorite story. After an incantation, Chaos traps his enemy in Unlimited Blade Works. The reality marble is basically where Chaos stores his copied weapons. When in Unlimited Blade Works, Chaos no longer needs to project his weapons and can fire them in rapid succession. Chaos can't hold Unlimited Blade Works for more than five to ten minutes, but during that time his opponent is essentially locked in a one sided battle for survival. Chaos' true power however, is his sword Ragnarok. This sword was forged from his original sword and the Banishing Blade. Ragnarok is a very powerful magic sword that Chaos can focus his magic into resulting in immense physical and magical attacks with each swing. As his true weapon, Chaos' battle skill with it is vastly superior to using Projection or his Reality Marble. Chaos' ultimate attack is to stab the opponent with Rangarok, at which point he can channel magic into the sword and preform the phenomenon of banishing the victim from Iwaku. With Projection, his Reality Marble, and Ragnarok on his side Chaos is an extremely dangerous opponent. This is offset by Chaos's apathetic stance on the majority of Iwaku's recent events, since as a counter guardian Chaos considers his power too great to actively tamper in the day to day affairs of Iwaku unless he feels that he is needed or Iwaku itself sends him there. Reiz *Reiz King Weavel *King Weavel The Guardians CoffeeCakeSadist *CoffeeCakeSadist Woodrat *Woodrat Razilin *Razilin Bloodancer Ace *Bloodancer Ace The Divine Homac *Homac The Goddess Engel *The Goddess Engel